Breathe, Baby
by nephilim1029
Summary: Dean takes Cass to teach him to be a hunter. Dean tried to find out if Cass had any interest in him, the way he had. The case was a demon. Cass killed her when she was of no use. Cass pinned Dean to the Impala and then bound his hands in the back seat. Cass gets Dean off with some breath play that he learned Dean liked from the demon. Dean needed more hunting trips with Cass.


Dean and Cass sat next to each other in silence. Cass was looking over the case file in his hands for what Dean thought was the hundredth time.

"Cass, you're gonna burn a hole in the damn file if you keep staring at it like that."

Cass gave him a confused look, "Why would it start on fire?"

Dean shook his head. "Nevermind. Look. There's nothing left in there that you don't already know. Instead of looking at the file you should be trying to figure out what it is we're facing."

Ever since Cass decided he wanted to hunt, Dean had been trying to help him with the books in the bunker.

He tried to find an easy case and told Sam to hang back. That and the fact that he was still pissed at Sam.

Dean remembered the argument. It was a nasty one. One where they were both going to regret some of the things they said later. But the wound was still too raw for Dean. He was pissed at Sam for not even trying to find Purgatory. But he was more pissed at how much Sam had changed. That he wouldn't give his life for Dean's anymore. Which was bullshit because Dean had given his life for Sam more times than he cared to count.

Cass could sense that frustration and anger. "Dean. You know Sam had no idea what to look for..."

"Cass I didn't bring you on this case to talk about Sam. I have a right to be pissed. That rule has always been the opposite of what we do."

"Except when you went to live with Lisa for a year."

"That was different. We didn't know that Sam could have been pulled from the cage. I had nightmares. I had so many sleepless nights trying to figure out how to get him out. Even you said it was impossible. Then you went and did it. Without telling me. For a year. And you left his soul behind. So zip it," Dean said, starting to regret this trip. Dean noticed as Cass' head hung in shame.

"Sam could have at least tried. And it's not the only thing I'm pissed about. Look we can talk about it on the way home if you really want. But, for now Cass, figure out what we're chasing. You focus on that. I'll worry about Sam."

Cass started to look out the window. He was as loud of a thinker as Sam. Dean could almost hear him thinking through possible different beasts. Dean turned up the radio to drown him out.

He looked at Cass. His profile was in sun but it still looked like he was glowing. Dean had to remember to breathe. He could see Cass thinking. His brow furrowing. His lips moving silently as he talked through the different monsters. His blue eyes shined in the shadows of the passing trees. It was just then that Dean realized he was drifting into the other lane. He swerved and overcompensated and swerved back to straighten the Impala out.

"What was that for?" Cass asked.

"Well, when you learn to drive you learn that when you drift into the other lane you have to get out of it quickly or possibly be killed. Sorry if I messed up your train of thought though."

Cass nodded and went back to thinking. Dean shook his head. He took a deep breath. He'd wanted Cass since the first time he'd seen his wings. And the more human he got, the more Dean wanted him. Then we he told Dean that he was the reason he rebelled, Dean could barely control himself. He freaked out in Purgatory when Cass went missing. Freaked even more the morning he found him walking down the road, fresh out of Purgatory.

But this was not the time. They had a case. He needed to keep his head clear to be sure Cass didn't get himself hurt or killed or worse, get someone else killed.

He glanced over at Cass every so often. Drinking him in. He wanted to reach his hand over and hold his. It took all his energy to stop himself. It was almost painful.

"C'mon Cass. You know this stuff. You know what this is. Think about the victims. They way they were treated. Handled. Look at the pics again," Dean said trying to nudge him in the right direction.

He was a good fighter but to be a good hunter he needed to to know the lore too. And that was something Cass lacked in. So Dean had given him books to read to try and up his lore skills. He really wanted to be able to hunt with Cass.

Again he realized that he wasn't breathing. What was it about Castiel that made his breath catch? No one had ever done that to him before.

"I think I know. It's a demon."

"Bingo! You're right. But not just any demon. Look closer at what it does to its victims," Dean said.

"Slashes through the victims. As if they'd been clawed up by an animal...a crossroads demon?" Cass asked hesitantly.

"Ding ding ding, We have a winner!" Dean said and smiled at Cass. "See I knew you'd get it. And don't worry, it'll catch on quicker."

"Aren't those easy to kill?" Cass asked.

"Not when you want information out of them. We need to know about the demon tablet. So we ask the demon."

"How do we trap them?" Cass asked.

"We'll talk about that when we get to the motel. Right now focus on reading up on crossroad demons and hellhounds. I know this may seem like an easy case but I want to ease you into it. I don't want to give you something like a demigod and expect you to know what to do. It comes with time and experience," Dean said, when he'd seen the look of sadness on Cass' face.

"I know. I just don't want to be a burden."

"Hey any chance I can get away from Sam right now is better for me. Besides. We never really get to talk. So, good chance for us to bond," Dean said hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"We already have a profound bond. I raised you from Perdition."

"I meant I want to know more about who you are. As an angel. As an angel with free will," Dean said, " Aaaaand we're here. Look we won't be able to find this demon until tonight. Full moon will make them more...accessible. So settle in for a bit."

Dean grabbed the set of keys from the office. Two twins. Just like always. Every motel room looked the same with just minor detail differences.

He watched Cass throw his duffel onto the bed.

"I'm gonna shower. You can after me, if you want." It was a ploy. Dean was exceptional at reading people. He had a plan. He would come out dripping wet with just a towel around his waist, and see how Cass reacted. Maybe, just maybe, Cass would know their bond was deeper than just pulling him from Hell.

Dean let himself drip dry for a few minutes before walking out of the bathroom. Cass was sitting on the bed flipping through channels. Dean walked past him to his duffel to grab some clothes. He watched from the corner of his eye as Cass' eyes followed him.

He held the towel with one hand and rummaged around his duffel. He could feel the drops of water dripping down his neck and chest from his hair. Cass was still staring at him. Dean could see his pupils were blown wide open when he turned back to the bathroom. Cass looked away quickly, pretending to focus on whatever was on TV.

Dean went back into the bathroom and smiled. He at least knew that Cass was probably interested. He'd been on Earth enough to know about men and women and sex. Dean just wasn't sure if Cass knew what he was feeling.

Darkness settled in and the boys drove to the crossroads. Cass looked nervous. He'd already voiced how bad of an idea he thought this plan was. But Dean knew what he was doing.

Dean put his stuff into a box in the ground and waited. It wasn't long before the demon showed up.

"Dean Winchester. Back so soon? Couldn't get enough of Hell? C'mon baby, Hell needs a new torture teacher. And who better than Alastair's best student," the demon hissed seductively in his ear.

He winced at Alastair's name but brushed the demon away. She was a tall redhead in a dark colored dress. She was gorgeous. Smoky dark eyes. Fire red lips. The type of pretty that Dean would always go for in a bar and use his smoothest lines.

"No I think I'm all full up on my time in Hell, thanks."

"Then what are you here for, because I'm not going to tell you about the tablet."

"You see, that's where I think you're wrong." Dean was walking, moving toward his car.

She followed. Then stopped. "Your little angel friend can come out. I don't bite. Well...not for 10 years anyways," she said.

"Cass! Come on out."

Cass got up from behind the car. "I told you this would not work."

The redhead smiled. "Castiel? The rebel angel? Well isn't this an interesting find. I wonder what's rolling around in that head of his..."

Then the demon did something Dean wasn't expecting. They were only a few feet from getting her in the devil's trap but instead she turned to black smoke and entered into Cass, leaving the redhead lying unconscious in the middle of the road.

Dean stood open mouthed. How was that possible? Cass' eyes turned black and then back to normal. Dean watched as his eyes flickered back and forth. The two were battling it out in his mind.

The demon took hold. Demon Cass pinned Dean up against the nearby light post. Holding his arm across his neck, constricting his airflow just enough. The demon hissed in his ear, but it was Cass' raspy voice that rang out. "You know, he's in love with you, Winchester? He wants you so bad he can taste it." The demon licked up the side of Dean's face.

Dean couldn't stop the rising erection he was getting from hearing Cass' voice like that in his ear. And for some odd reason, the way demon Castiel was holding him against the pole was making him even harder.

Cass regained power of his mind just in time to let Dean go before he blacked out. Dean knew there'd be a bruise from Cass' hold. The demon took over again.

"Looks like you've got a hard on for him too, Winchester." The demon laughed.

Dean saw that Cass had pulled his blade.

"Don't! You'll kill yourself!"

Cass' blue eyes came back into view. "But it'll kill the demon."

The demon released its hold from Cass and went back to the unconscious redhead. The redhead stood back up when the demon got back into her, and she stumbled just enough into the circle. Dean let out a sigh of relief. As if this case wasn't bad enough already. He should have known. No case ever goes as expected.

"You hunters think you're so smart. But you two...you two are all sorts of fucked up. Bye, boys." The redhead said trying to disappear.

Except that she couldn't move. The light over head turned on revealing a black light and a black light paint devil's trap.

She slow clapped. "Nice. Wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah well we weren't expecting you to take on possessing an angel so surprises all around," Dean said.

"The demon tablet. What do you know?" Dean asked.

"Ha. I don't think that's what we should be talking about. I was thinking more along the lines of the major amount of lust you two have for each other," the redhead said.

Cass turned his eyes down. Dean blushed.

"...And how hard you got being pinned against that pole. Kinky," she said with a wink at Dean.

"She doesn't know anything. That's why she's stalling," Cass said, "I was in her head too. She doesn't know anything."

Cass walked up behind her with his angel blade and stabbed her. Dean watched the lights flicker out in her eyes.

She dropped dead in the road.

The boys found themselves standing across the circle from each other.

Neither knew what to say to each other. Dean was the first one to move forward toward Cass.

Cass was still holding the blade in his hand. "I can fix the mark I made on your neck."

"Later, we have other things to talk about. Was that true? What she said about your lust?" Dean asked.

"If that's what you call these strange feelings I have when I see you. My stomach feels like it wants to turn itself inside out. I can't stop staring at you."

Dean smiled. His breath hitched in his chest. Hidden by the darkness.

He moved closer to Cass but instead Cass had pushed him back against the Impala with just a wave of his hand. He'd slipped the blade away.

That shook Dean. Cass didn't hurt him, but he was just surprised at Cass making the first move.

"That demon liberate you a little bit?" Dean laughed breathlessly.

"No. Just a little payback for that shower thing you pulled earlier. You don't think I noticed you. Dripping wet. Forgetting your clothes on purpose." Cass was in Dean's ear.

"Oh I noticed you. Eyes blown open, pretending to watch tv. I know how to read people. Especially when it comes to that," Dean said half smiling.

He was pinned to the car. Unable to move anything. Cass took his head in his hands and kissed Dean hard. Just once. Enough to tease him especially since Dean couldn't move to kiss back or pull him closer. It was frustratingly hot.

Cass snapped his fingers and they were in the back of the Impala. Both of them stripped down to their boxers. Cass was on top of Dean and kissed him hard. Dean pushed up onto his elbows and kissed Cass back.

Cass pinned Dean's wrists above his head without touching him again. Dean tried to move his wrists. All he could do was writhe around. He was trapped by the angel.

"I think that demon did something to you. This is pretty kinky Cass."

"Is it? I figured having your breath cut off and liking it was more kinky," Cass' raspy voice breathed in his ear.

Dean was pretty sure that was the first time Cass had ever said the word 'kinky' but he blushed all the same.

Cass gave him a smile he'd never seen before. It was full of lust and maybe just a touch of evil.

"When?" Dean asked.

"When I pulled you from Perdition. It just took me some time to realize that's what it was," Cass said and then kissed him gently, making his way down Dean's neck. Dean was letting out small moans.

Dean fought against his invisible bonds though he was secretly kind of loving it. Not having bond marks on his wrists in the morning would be nice.

He felt Cass' hand move from his jaw to his neck and rest there. Not squeezing but Dean could feel his airway compress a little bit. It made his cock jump and Cass give him another evil smile.

He'd been pinned by his neck before and that had never happened to him. In fact, it was usually a sign things were not going well with a hunt. But with what little bit of brain he had left he rationalized it had something to do with Cass.

Cass left his hand on Dean's throat and maneuvered his other hand down to Dean's boxers. Dean didn't feel the weight of Cass and then realized he was floating just slightly above him.

Cass reached for Dean's rock hard erection and started stroking slowly. He pressed his other hand just a little more tightly around Dean's neck. Cass felt Dean's cock pulse. He smiled.

Dean was still writhing and pulling against his bonds. Cass let go of his throat for a few seconds to give him a breath. He bent down to Dean's head and kissed him. Dean kept the kiss going as long as he could until Cass left him breathless.

Cass removed the invisible bonds from Dean. Dean sat up and grabbed Cass' head and kissed him hard. He felt Cass' pouty lips against his. He ran his tongue along Cass' bottom lip. Cass opened his mouth and their kisses deepened.

Cass was running one hand in Dean's hair the other was rubbing his neck. Every so often he'd squeeze just a little through their kisses. He'd feel Dean's cock jump every time.

Dean had found his way down to Cass' erection and was stroking him. He could feel the hum of small moans in their kisses. Cass snapped his fingers again and both the guys boxers had disappeared.

The sudden feel of Cass' erection against his own made Dean moan in surprise. Cass had locked Dean back into his invisible bonds. His legs were parted. One of Cass' hands was stroking Dean's throat, the other was pushing against Dean's tight ring of muscle. Dean moaned loudly and wiggled, trying to free himself. As if that would actually work.

When Cass slipped a wet finger in, Dean let out a small moan. Cass gripped his throat a little tighter. He pumped his finger in and out of Dean, holding Dean's airway closed. After about fifteen seconds of watching Dean writhe and his eyes roll back into his head, Cass let his throat go. Dean took in a deep breath. His mind was melting. The pleasure was unbearable.

Cass had slipped another finger in and was scissoring Dean open. Dean moaned Cass' name, wanting more. Wishing Cass would undo his bonds.

"Oh no. Your little shower tease earns you no mercy tonight," Cass said, blue eyes flashing evilly.

Cass bent down and kissed Dean chastely on the lips. He ran his fingers through his hair. Dean groaned sweetly. He loved feeling Cass' touch. He wanted more kisses. He tried to follow Cass' mouth as it left his.

"Please Cass…I need you...please…" Dean begged.

Cass gave in. Dean begging meant he was getting to the edge of his sanity. So he gave in. He released Dean's bonds. He slicked up his dick and let Dean pull him close and kiss him hard. Their heads moved from left to right. Tongues mixing together. Dean was running his hands through his hair.

Cass broke the kiss and lined his cock up to Dean. He ran his hand along Dean's jawline and rubbed his neck. He pushed in slowly to Dean. Dean arched his back as Cass entered him. Cass let out a gasp at the heat and tightness of Dean.

"Fuck Cass... Oh god...".

Cass pushed himself all the way into Dean who moaned loudly. Dean was using the backseat and the back of the front seat to stabilize himself as Cass started to pump into him. Dean threw his head back.

As he did, Cass tightened his grip around Dean's neck. He felt the sharp intake of breath just before Cass closed his hands.

The only noises Dean was making now were gasps of pleasure. He felt the pressure rise in his head and in his cock.

Cass let go to give him air and stroked his painfully hard dick.

"You are a kinky one, Dean Winchester," Cass said with his voice about an octave lower and breathy.

Dean, hearing his whole name like that, was pushed into overdrive. He grabbed Cass' hips and started pushing himself onto the angel.

The angel this time let out a surprised moan. He started slamming into Dean harder. Dean reached for the hand that wasn't jerking him off and placed it around his neck.

Cass squeezed both hands; around his neck and around his cock. Dean moaned as loudly as he could. He could feel the pressure building everywhere. His head was losing oxygen and he could hear his heart beat in his ears. He started to feel dizzy. At the same time he could feel the pressure of his orgasm rising in his dick.

Cass pushed on. He wanted Dean to come with his hands around his neck but he didn't want him to pass out. He tilted Dean's hips and found that spot of nerves.

Dean writhed. Cass let his neck go just enough for him to get enough air to hold out for his orgasm.

Cass kept slamming into him. Finding those nerves every time. Dean could barely manage a thought every time Cass hit him there.

Then he felt the white hot lightning spread through him. Cass could feel Dean's spasm and closed his hand just a little tighter around his neck and Dean was still able to make a yelping noise as he came. White warm spurts hit his chest and Cass' hand. He bucked against Cass.

Through Dean's spasms and the amount of pleasure Cass could tell Dean was in, Cass started to come. He moaned Dean's name loudly and his hips stuttered. Cass pushed gently in and out of Dean, slowly feeling what was left of his own orgasm. Cass had loosened his grip on Dean's throat through his orgasm. Then he released the loose grip on Dean's throat and cock and collapsed on top of him.

Both of them breathing hard, Dean loved the warm feeling of Cass on his chest even though they were sweating like they'd ran a marathon.

Dean ran his fingers through Cass' hair.

"Where the fuck did you learn that?" Dean asked, voice still rough from Cass' hold.

"The pizza man."

Dean laughed. "Liar," he said smiling.

Cass let out a small laugh, listening to the hum of Dean's fast beating heart.

"So have you learned anything more about me?" Cass asked, remembering Dean wanted to know more about him

"Hahaha. No. You're just even more of a mystery now. Seriously where did you learn that?" Dean asked.

Cass smiled and left a small, chaste kiss on Dean.

Dean saw that Cass was going to clean them up. And held his hand out.

"Wait! I want you to leave the marks on my neck. I kinda like being marked by you..." Dean said, blushing.

Cass raised his eyebrows and smiled. He snapped his fingers and they were cleaned and dressed. Dean got behind the wheel of Baby, Cass in the passenger seat, and took off for the bunker.

"What are you going to tell Sam about those marks?" Cass asked Dean after a few moments silence.

"That I was fucked by an angel," Dean said and watched Cass' eyes get wide and his mouth drop.

Dean laughed. "I'm kidding. I'll tell him that the demon was a little more forceful than we thought she'd be. And if he asks why you didn't heal them we can say she knocked you unconscious and I forgot. You can heal them then."

"Are we going to keep doing...that?"

"God I hope so. We have soundproof walls in the bunker," Dean said with a wink.

He felt his breath catch as he looked at Cass' profile in the dark. He took a deep breath. Finally his angel. He was going to have to go on a lot more hunts with Cass.


End file.
